The Last Child
by PJAC18
Summary: Nico is looking for a Jackson. But what happens when he finds the wrong one? And what happens when Nico has to go on a quest with the new Jackson and a fiery daughter of Ares?
1. 1 Why I Don't Play Truth or Dare

Hello world! I'm not the usual author, I'm her friend. She's been asking me to write a fanfic, and I've finally agreed.  
>Oh, I guess this is the part where I deny owning Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus. I would, but the truth is Rick stole them from me. That's right; he snuck here in the middle of the night and took my manuscript. I tried to chase him, but he is really fast. In the end Percy Jackson was a success and I was content. Okay fine maybe that isn't EXACTLY how it happened, but it doesn't matter. Some of the characters in the fanfiction you're about to read <em>are<em> mine though. Anyway, Rick Riordan did a great job writing about the world of demigods and half-bloods, I'm just adding my little fanfiction to his amazing world.  
>Hope you enjoy reading it, because I sure enjoyed writing it. :)<br>_

Chapter 1 : Why I Don't Play Truth or Dare

The bright yellows and reds danced before me, leaving splashes of light everywhere. Laughter rang throughout the night at our last bonfire of the season. In the morning everyone would be sad to go, but tonight we party. Or at least play a round of Truth or Dare, as all 13 year olds do. Girls giggling as the guys did stupid dares, and gasping as girls spilled their guts out. When it got to my turn I choose dare, and a girl named Keira said "Hey, go convince tall, dark, and handsome, over there, to come play with us". Lame dare, but they were just warming up, later people will be jumping into the lake.

I walk over, rubbing my arms in the absence of the flames, to the lonely boulder by the lake. I run my hands through my reddish brown hair, and then plop down next to him. "Hey there," I say,"Whatcha doing all by your lonesome? It's the last night at camp, why don't you join us? We're playing Truth or Dare."  
>He looks at me funny with black locks of hair falling into his serious, dark, brown eyes. Then his face clears up and he says,"Sure, I guess I was just a little distracted. Going home soon and all..," hesitating he continues,"My names Nico di Angelo", and he puts his hand out to shake mine.<br>"That's a really cool name, I'm Clara. Clara Jackson," I reply smiling and reaching for his hand. For a second I notice his eyes widen at my name, just the slightest bit. It was over in a moment, and I couldn't decide whether my eyes were playing tricks or not.

"Honestly? I don't know how to play Truth or Dare." He sheepishly admits," Want to take a walk instead?"

"All right," I laugh as I continue,"and I'll tell you all about the game Truth or Dare. Then you can decide whether you want to play or not."

"Deal," He agrees with a smile.  
>We walk along the shoreline, him wearing black sneakers while I was barefooted.<br>"So the point of Truth or Dare is too be extremely embarrassing," I begin.  
>"Why?"<br>"Well. I guess it's funny. The people watching are laughing, and the people doing it are laughing and plotting their revenge. Plus people aren't suppose to spread it, what happens in the game _stays_ in the game. Now do you want to know how to play or not?"  
>A slight blush colors his face as he says,"Yes please, I'm sorry for interrupting, won't happen again".<p>

And I just have to laugh,"It better not. Okay, so the games goes in a circle, and everyone is asked 'Truth or Dare'. If they answer truth, then a question is asked and they have to answer honestly. If they choose dare, they have to do whatever the questioner wants them to."

When I finish he eagerly asks,"Can we play?"

I laugh once again and lead him back to the raging bonfire, just in time for my second turn. "hmm, dare if you will," I answer.

"All right, talk in a British accent till your next turn,"Bob says. Looks like I brought this upon myself.

"Easy enough,"I smile at my perfect accent and Bob's shocked expression,"Pa grew up there, and we visit from time to time." It was true, while my father was the nicest man on earth, but it seemed he was cursed with the worst luck on earth as well. He was twelve when his parents died in a plane crash, and he was continents away from his younger sister and any other family members. He had won the trip to England in a competition. His parents were coming to pick him up after spending one quarter at an English school, but things went down from there. He was sent to an orphanage, but no one took the teenage American boy. It wasn't that he was a bad kid, but people usually adopt younger children. The ones that did look at him were always surprised that he was American, and deeply upset after hearing his story. No one wanted that much hurt in their lives

My father was the nicest boy in the orphanage though, he helped the little kids get over their parents, and they looked at him like an older brother. He would hear their angry rants about being left alone, he would hug them as they cried from shock and loss, and he always encouraged them to pursuit new dreams, no matter how unlikely.

Eventually, at age 15, my dad was adopted by a nice elderly couple, Joseph and Clara, whom I was named after. They saw his good heart and after hearing his sad story, they came to a conclusion: He needed a home, and they could use extra help around the house. Now they are in the nineties, still up and about. Dad likes taking me there for visits, because he owes so much to them for taking him in.

Thinking about him, I couldn't wait for tomorrow when I will get to see him again. He's always busy trying to take care of me, but he couldn't possibly do a better job. Except for the fact that I'm constantly kicked out of school... It doesn't matter, he knows its not my fault, I tell myself. I couldn't wait to see his bright blue eyes, happy to see me, so much like one of mine. We had a joke that the only thing I inherited from my dad was a blue eye. My other eye was brilliant hazel, my dad always told me it was the color of flames.

I break out of my reverie in time to see Nico's turn, and he uneasily says,"Truth please."

"Great, how do you prefer to die demigod?" Keira asks, her legs turning scaly. I look around and everyone seemed to be changing into, into _what_.

I feel the blood drain from my face as I whisper,"Not here, not again."

Nico's eyes flash towards me as he registers my words. One nod and he grabs my hand and manages to say,"Trust me." We run towards the boulder, or more accurately _at_ the boulder. I am really wondering what is wrong with this kid, but right before we crash we step into shadows colder than my freezer.


	2. 2 Another Attempt at Sumer Camps

Backs for chapter two! Thanks to those who took the time to read my work, and I hope you can spare some more and continue reading. I admit Ricky didn't come in the middle of the night to steal away my manuscript. He is a secret spy agent who had been assigned to stalk me, and when I was about to send in my manuscript, he had made a copy and sent it in before me. Or not. I can't quite remember right now. Anyway I don't have the copyrights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor Heroes of Olympus. I love writing and actually posting, knowing someone out there is READING these very words! Hope you like them too :)

Chapter Two: Another Attempt At Summer Camps

It was dark. Dark with strange noises lurking at the edges, _if_ there were edges, I couldn't tell. Where am I? What happened? One moment the monsters were going to attack us, and the next think I know Nico's taking my hand and asking me to trust him. I shiver at the strangeness of it all and Nico squeezes my hand reassuringly. The next moment everything seems to solidify into another scene.  
>"Where are we Nico?" I ask, nervous of the answer.<br>"Camp, "He replies before staggering, "Shadow traveled.. To camp."  
>Alarmed I ask, "Another camp, after that you want to go to <em>another<em> camp?"  
>"It's safe. Find Chiron, at the Big House. C'mon, you said you trust me, "Looking me with those deep, mysterious, eyes as he said the end.<br>I sigh, put his arm around my shoulder, and say, "Can't fight with that logic. Let's go before you fall asleep, Big House you said?"  
>I finally look at my surroundings and see that I'm at an arena with a humongous black dog. I've seen plenty of dogs, even big ones, but this was the size of a tank, at least.<br>"Wha-,"  
>Nico interrupts me with, "Later, right now go that way. Hurry. Please."<br>I nod, pushing the thought out of my head; we begin our way to the big house. Soon enough, after a couple more strange sights, we make it to a five-story house. There we see an old man talking to a couple of other teens. Nope, not quite, they had furry legs. I seriously seem to be loosing it, but was strangely calm about it. The old man in a wheel chair sees stops as he sees us. "Come inside," He tells us.  
>We enter the dwelling, and first thing Nico does is collapse on a couch. He says, "Let me sleep for a little bit.. I'll tell you guys everything later."<br>I look to the old man and he nods at me, "You should probably catch some rest as well, it's rather late." At this I look at my watch and see its one in the morning. Without a second thought I plop myself on another couch, falling asleep before hitting the cushions.  
>I have a nightmare. How can I tell? I'm in school, and we're taking a Qwest, my teacher's name for in between quiz and test. I remember not knowing it was misspelled until some kid pointed it out, because I'm dyslexic. There are markings on the Qwest, and I know their wrong, but all I have is an eraser. The pencil is missing. I keep trying to erase the wrong answers, but they keep resurfacing and I know I'm going to fail. Again. I'm almost in tears when I hear it. Light laughter. I look up and my teacher is wearing a strange brown dress, and her eyes are closed. This isn't my usual dream; I was never this creative before. My hippie teacher laughs and murmurs," You managed to surprise me, but it won't happen again. My children will rise, even with your pathetic attempts to stop them"<br>"Mrs. Grenleap? What happened to you?" I say, even though I know it's rude. My pencil-skirt strict teacher look as if she's asleep, and her dress is shifting, yet seems solid. What's going on?  
>"I'm not your petty mortal teacher child, but let me give a lesson," Sleepy Hippie says," You shall learn not to be so hopeful, even if you are The Last Child," She laughs," Just remember, things aren't always as they seem."<br>Everything fades to darkness, and then turns to a glaring red. Groaning I open my eyes. What did the dream mean? I had a feeling every part was important, trying to warn me, but it made no sense.  
>"Ah, you're both awake. Sorry you missed breakfast but lunch should be in half an hour. Why don't we hear what's going on." The old man from the night before said. As I recalled what happened last night I thought that if I wasn't there in person, I wouldn't have believed it. Looking into the old man's gaze, I realized he's heard worse. The brown eyes that held mine looked wise beyond his years, they seemed like they have seen thousands of years worth of pain, they also held kindness, and wisdom. I knew I could trust him and he would believe my story. Before I open my mouth Nico says," Chiron, it's more complex than it looks. Wait till you hear her name."<br>They look at me expectantly so I squeak out," My names Clara Jackson." Dang it, why did I have to squeak, I scold myself. Nico's a friend, he saved me last night, and I know I can trust - what's his name? Charon? Chiran? Oh well, I'll know soon enough. Wheelchair man's reaction was similar to Inco's when I told them of my name. Quickly disguised shock.

He became serious and asked," I don't mean to intrude but which or your parents is around?"

Confused I answered," My dad. Why? What's going on?"

Ignoring me, he turned to Nico," It can't be. Must be a coincidence."

"But in your experience, Chiron, how often are things 'coincidental'. The gods are always keeping secrets, and playing games. We can't be certain."

Chiron, that's it. Chiron looks sadly as he replies," You're right, we can't. I think I need to hear your story now, and I'll have someone bring us lunch."

I quickly tell the story of last night with graphic details, scenes flashing every time I close my eyes. Nico takes over when I finish, explaining that he was following up a lead by visiting the summer camp. Doesn't make much sense to me, but Chiron comes to rescue and explains everything.  
>"This isn't a normal camp, as you've noticed last night. This is a camp were half-bloods can safely reside and train. A camper has been missing for a couple months now and Nico was helping us search for him. Your summer camp was in San Francisco and there was a chance he could be there, and even if he wasn't, you were. I'm sorry to say but if it wasn't for Nico, you probably wouldn't be here now, so the trip was worth it."<br>"Train?" I ask before it dawns on me," You mean against the monsters don't you. But what are half bloods? A-and who's the missing camper?" I don't know why, but the last part seemed important.  
>"Yes, we train to fight monsters who have a taste for half-bloods. Half-bloods are half human, and half god. The Greek gods, just to be precise, are still alive. They are always where the western fire is strongest, and right now that's here, in America. The Greek gods have influenced the whole world. Their statues, and their stories are everywhere, if you know where to look. They still live, and you are a child of theirs. According to an agreement made last summer you will be claimed soon by your mother," Chiron pauses before continuing," He made a good leader for the camp, couple years older than you and has been on a handful of quests. Percy Jackson's been missing for three months."<br>Now it's my turn to be shocked. As unreal as it all seems, it fits, and a vague jigsaw begins to form a picture in my brain. Of course my name caused such a reaction, I share the last name of a missing camper, who by the looks of things is pretty important. I swallow their story whole, pushing any doubt aside for later, because I have already decided to trust them. Taking a deep breath to calm myself down and take it all in, the truth. Once again I start talking, this time telling them about my dad. I explain his situation in the English orphanage, talk of his kind heart, and tell of our constant traveling. "We always return to America though, a different state each time, because he hopes to find his little sister, S-"  
>Nico ends my sentence for me with a quick intake," Sally. Chiron, this can't be good."<br>"You know Sally?" They keep finding ways to surprise me.  
>A grim face Chiron answers me," Yes, we know Sally. I think it's time you pay a visit to your aunt. Percy's mom."<p> 


	3. My First Cheesy Family Reunion

I am so sorry everyone! .  
>My friend (the one who writes the other stories on this account) wouldn't let me on the computer. I am at her house and she had finished her chapter but I wasn't done yet. She made me watch a recorded version of the Grammy's instead of writing. I know right, pure evil. Well maybe I have to take a little blame, because I guess I didn't have to procrastinate so badly. Then again we had a lot of homework. Anyway it doesn't matter, because I'm posting now. Rick and I had a long talk last night and we decided that I would get the copyrights. Wait, actually, now that I think about it... he didn't say that. Oh well, I will own them eventually. Maybe. Anyway hope you enjoy my late chapter.<br>Something I learned though: typing on an IPod gets really annoying, and I had to email myself and then edited it (might still contain mistakes though). Once again I enjoy writing this fan-fiction and hope you guys like what I write!  
>Thanks to Nock and Bolt for the really nice review. I really appreciate all reviews, and even criticism is welcome. Because, if you don't review, how am I suppose to know how I'm doing? That sounded weird. You understand what I'm trying to say though. And so I come to ask you to Please Read and Review.<p>

PS: this would have been posted earlier (I've had this for a while it seems..) but I've been having very bad allergy problems and am waiting for this to be figured out... I actually got to go to the ER for the first time, fun.

Chapter three:  
>My First Cheesy Family Reunion<p>

I've always wanted a family. I love my dad, and my adopted grandparents were the best, but a sister to share secrets with, or a protective older brother at my side would have been nice. Even an annoying younger sibling was always welcome. I just wanted someone who would understand the downside of always traveling, or just be there as another constant in my life. Now I learn I have actually have a cousin a couple of years older than me, and that he is missing. Great, I finally get a family member from my generation and lose him at the same time. At least I get to meet my legendary aunt.  
>We don't know much about her, because she was five when my grandparents got into the plane crash. She probably doesn't even remember my dad. I have to sit on my hands to stop the fidgeting, and I strained to stop squirming, but I couldn't stop my train of thought. What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks we are impostors? Surely she'll believe Chiron and Nico; she's bound to remember her brother Mark Jackson. This isn't a mistake, is it? What if she's the wrong Sally Jackson?<br>Hey, gods, I know you are out there, so please don't ruin this. My dad used to tell me all about you guys. I had the best bedtime stories ever. Now I know they're real and I know we are your favorite source of entertainment, but this once could you not make things blow up in my face? Thanks guys, I really need this right now, just a nice family reunion.  
>I felt a little foolish, and couldn't tell if anything happened. Oh well, that's the best I can hope for right now. I look up to see Argus holding the door open for me. ADHD does that to me all the time, especially when I'm in deep thought, or freaked out. Right now I am both so it's no surprise that we were already there. I climb out of the strawberry van and thank Argus with a brief curtsy. Growing up all over the world, I was full of different customs, but Argus just smiles and winks and me. At least I think he was winking but it's kind of hard to tell with all his eyes.<br>I walk over to where Chiron and Nico were waiting in front of an apartment complex. I take a deep breath and press the buzzer.  
>"Hello?" a hesitant voice asked. Her voice sounded hoarse, as if she has been crying and was now covering it up.<br>"Miss Jackson? It's Chiron and Nico. We have someone we would like you to meet."  
>The voice filled with warmth as Miss Jackson replied," I'll buzz right in, and would you like any tea or coffee? I've got some left over blue cookies."<br>"Some tea would be wonderful Miss Jackson, thank you."  
>"Anytime Chiron," came the reply, you could just hear the smile. That's when I knew my fears were stupid, and that I would be welcomed with open arms.<br>Nico wheeled Chiron as we headed towards the elevator, which was surprisingly full. We rode in silence except for the average elevator music. Bored I look around and notice the elevator doesn't actually have many people, just a few really tall guys with gym bags. They were the sporty jock type, probably basketball because of their height. I didn't like them right off, and they way Nico was scowling he didn't like them either.  
>"Hey cutie", said the biggest and annoyingly hottest.<br>"I'm only 13, you pervert," came my reply, I mean seriously, he looked about 17 with extra hairy tattooed arms, and had a wild glint in his eyes. There were only three of them but they managed to fill up the most of the elevator, and they were leaning forward a bit as to not hit the ceiling. I roll my eyes as his face-hardens and during the rotation I see Nico hiding a smile.  
>When my eyes settled again something was different. Their teeth were pointy and their eyes gave into the wild look I noticed earlier. They were getting ready to kill us. Don't I ever get a break? The cramped elevator heated up quickly, I guess not.<br>"Laistrygonian Giants," Chiron muttered regretfully while pulling something out from under his coat, bow and arrows, of course. My life will never go back, I realized with a shock, but I've already accepted that when I took Nico's hand.  
>The giant who hit on me smiled gruesomely, and I could not believe I thought he was hot moments ago. People can really change you know? Not only were they growing ugly, but they were also taking basketballs out of their bags (looks like I was right about basket ball) and aiming them at us. It was like a furnace by now, and it didn't seem to stop there. The basketballs aimed at us burst into flames.<br>"Duck," called Chiron, and I hit the floor as he shoot an arrow into one of the monster's eye. The only remnant of the monster was a pile of sand, but not for long. Soon it started gathering and was once again taking form of a large, hairy jerk.  
>"Is that supposed to happen?" I shriek.<br>Even Chiron looked surprised, but only shortly. "No," he replied grimly. Such a short word held so much despair. The monsters laughed at us, and everything seemed hopeless, fate was daunting us. Glancing up, I see we are only a couple floors away, if we could hold them off a little longer we could have a better chance in the hall way, where there would be more space for a fight and air to breath. At this rate the fire will burn our oxygen supply if we stay here much longer. I might actually meet my aunt after all, if we can just make it. I knew it was a small chance, but it gave me something to hold onto.  
>I try to catch Nico's eye, and tilt my head towards the floor number. He lets out a breath he must have been holding in, which makes sense because we were all on the floor by now desperate for clean air, and he smiles back at me to let me know he understands. Relieved I've done my part and spread the news; I saw there was still hope. Now what? Puzzled I see Nico take out a long, black sword, and my eyes widen. I should start getting used to seeing these things, but they still surprise me, what's next? Nico seems to change a bit, not like the monsters, but on the inside, combat mode.<br>Flaming basketballs are thrown accurately at Nico, but he dodges them all. He's small and fast compared to the 8-foot tall beasts, and he uses that to his advantage. He gets behind them and swings his wicked sword back around. The strangest thing happens, the monster turns into sand again, but this time Nico's sword sucks it up before it can reform. He defeats big and ugly's twin much the same way. Only one was left, my ogre. This one has watched and learned Nico's trick. When Nico tried to get past this one, the monster turned and threw a basketball. This one hit its target, head-on.  
>Time stops, but the monster starts laughing, so maybe I'm the one who stopped. You can't blame me; my only friend just took a flaming ball to the head. That's got to leave a mark. My monster smiles at me sweetly as he picks up another ball. Right, as if I'm just going to stand here and let you kill me. I couldn't tell how Nico was doing, but it couldn't be good. Now it was Chiron and I, although Chiron seemed wise and really good with the bow and arrow, I couldn't see how he would get out of this. It was my fault, so I had to do something. But the thing that got me to start moving (another moment would have been too late) was the thought that this was my first, and possibly only, chance to meet my aunt and fix the hole in my family. My dad has spent most of his life looking for his sister, and I wasn't going to let him down.<br>I roll out of the way just in time not to get barbecued. I get to Nico, and I'm relieved to see him breathing, hardly. No time for that, I take his sword and face my monster. Something in me seems to wake up, and I give into instinct. I seem to be going back and forth with the ogre. He throws, I dodge, I jab, and he dodges. Eventually he bends over to get another ball, but his bag is empty. He frowns and tries to get a ball from his buddy's bag, but I've already killed him. Guess my instincts are pretty good, I think as I vacuum the sand with Nico's sword. _Ding._ The elevator opens to a business lady rapidly speaking on her blue tooth, and a couple of other occupants. I stand still until Chiron gently taps me on the shoulder, I look over and he points to Nico. I drape Nico's arm over my shoulder and we leave as quickly as possible. When we pass by the lady scowls at me and I realize; I'm still holding Nico's sword, just waving it around for the world to see.  
>"Chiron-," I start.<br>But he interrupts me," It's all right; mortals won't see it as a sword. The mist is a powerful thing. Mortals don't see what they don't want to."  
>Mortals. It was the way he said it, he wasn't downgrading them, but casually pointing out they were different then us. They, and us; even I was getting the hang of this, and I still don't really get who <em>us<em> is. When we get back to camp, I'll ask if they have an orientation film that could clue me in on the whole "I'm half god" thing. Right now I was just pushing everything aside to think about later. If I was really thinking about everything I've witnessed in the last 24 hours, then I'll be signing in to the nearest mental hospital. My whole life has been strange, but not this strange. All the monsters of my childhood have been spread out; so I was always given enough time to believe it was my imagination. Now I've been attacked twice in two days. Was something slipped into the s'mores at the bonfire? I don't know, and I'll worry about it later; I was about to have my first cheesy family reunion.  
>I drag Nico to the end of the hallway where Chiron is waiting. He nods to the door and I take a deep breath before raising my hand to knock on the door. A million thoughts race through my head as my hand travels downwards. A thousand doubts, and a thousand hopes swirl in my mind. Hundreds upon hundreds of scenarios unfold. <em>Rap rap rap<em>. Just three sharp knocks, accompanied by a silence that filled the air. _ One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, fo-._ The door swings open to reveal a bright-faced woman, and I let out a breath I must have been holding.  
>She's my aunt. It's obvious. At least it's obvious to me, because she has exactly the same eyes as my father. I have one of those eyes too. I wonder if Percy the hero has those eyes, and perhaps it's a trait of all Jackson's. Those blue eyes manage to reflect all the good in the world, and add other colors too. But there cannot be a mistake; I've stared for long hours at those very kind eyes. I knew she would be the best aunt in the world.<br>She sees Nico and instantly ushered us inside. "Did he get any ambrosia yet?" is Aunt Sally's first question.  
>"Not yet, we were in a rush. We were waylaid on the elevator," came Chiron's quick reply.<br>I quietly wait and watch. They take some squares out, of ambrosia I guess, and start feeding Nico small pieces. Shortly they decide they've given him enough and all he needed now was rest. Now was my time to shine.  
>Chiron has a kind expression on his face as he turns to me," Sally, as I said earlier, I have someone here I'd like you to meet."<br>I step forward to introduce myself,"Hi, this is gonna sound crazy," I start smiling because my last 24 hours haven't been crazy enough," but my name's Clara Jackson. I'm your Niece." Had to clarify, just in case. Once again I get a shocked expression, but I'm getting used to it and this one was expected. I knew why she would get the biggest surprise, because she's lived most of her life without any close family. How could she have a niece? Yet here I was. I wonder if she could still, possibly, remember her brother from so long ago. I hope so, because dad sure does remember her.  
>"H-how?" She finally asked. Then she surprised me, and hugged me. She didn't even know for certain if I was family, but she didn't care. I was still a poor little girl whose just faced monsters; it was the same kind heart as dad. "Let's get you some tea and cookies, then I can hear the story," she continued.<br>I nibbled the blue cookie, and my mouth filled with the warmth that comes from home-made treats. I took a sip of tea, and with new-found confidence told my story for the second time that day. I vaguely explain my dad's situation, figuring that he would like to do that himself, instead I focus on what has happened since I met Nico. As I talk, everything sinks in, and when I finish I'm ready to burst with questions.

" Can I call my dad?" I ask with sudden homesickness.

Aunt Sally seems to swallow her own questions as she nods and points to the phone. I mutter a thanks and run to the phone. I quickly dial the number I've memorized since birth, and wait with batted breath. _Click_. Thank god, or should I say thank gods now, he picked up.

"Dad?" I take a deep breath," I have news."

I hear a relieved exhale before he begins, "Clara, thank Olympus you're alive! Is everything alright? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, for now anyway. Nico took me to camp, wait. You said Olympus, you know?"

"I've always known, that's why we've traveled so much, because you were always in danger. We have a lot to talk about now. Do you think we could meet somewhere in New York?" He really did know a lot about this, which made me frown, we never kept secrets.

"Take the next flight over? Please, there's someone for you to meet," I tell him smiling into the phone, certain he can hear it through the wire.

"I already know Chiron, not in person, but I know of h-"

I break him off, too excited to wait any longer, "It's not Chiron. I've found her! Well technically I didn't find her, Chiron knew her, but the point is she's here," guess I know where I got the babbling from," Dad, Aunt Sally is here. In New York, and I'm standing in her kitchen right now!"

I can hear a sharp intake of breath, he spent his life looking for her, and now he could meet, er, re-meet, her. I listen to his breathing for a bit, and then start to zone out until I hear him talking again," C-can I talk to her?"

I nod before remembering he couldn't see me," Of course dad, give me a mo." I frantically start waving at Aunt Sally to come over, and exaggerate a pantomime of speaking on the phone until she got here. Then I thrust the phone at her, I'm too excited for this moment. When she takes the phone and chokes out a hello, I politely back out of the room and go back to my cookie.

Knowing my dad's story this was going to get teary, but this reunion would not be complete without his being here. And the mysterious Percy Jackson fellow too. Nibbling my cookie, I wonder all the possibilities with my newly found family. My cousin was some hero, and could probably teach me a thing or two about being a half-blood. If only we could find him, then the gaps left in the family could be filled. You can't have a cheesy reunion without everyone present, but for now this will do. I swear though, when I find Percy, we are going to have a family picnic and get to know each other I guess. There will be a lot of catching up going on, because I want to be one of the first to hear of his adventures. Wonder if I'll have some of my own to tell, well at this rate, it'll be enough for a book.

_Once again I'm real sorry about how late this is. I've had most of this for a while now, but lately my life has been hectic. I'm coming back to this though! My allergies seem to be back under control, so there's good news. Still have a make-up test to take... But you're not getting rid of me so easy :D_


End file.
